Shattered
by Priscilla Prior
Summary: Just bits and pieces from the seven's and others lives. "The world, it seems, can never be the same. All though it is only my world, it is shattered. Bits and pieces everywhere, never to be found, or put back together." Chapter One- Nightmares, Chapter Two- Boys, Chapter Three- Broken Mirrors, Chapter Four- Dating 101... (The cov pic is a flame cuz' it means something in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok if you are a reader of the '**_**The Brightest Flame**_**' series, it has been cancelled. Sorry. This is just a random collection of the sevens life after the Giant War. **

_**Shattered**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Nightmares**

**Percy**

One year had passed since the giant war.

One _whole _year.

Everything seemed to go back to normal. The Greeks and Romans made a small pact, and defeated Gaea together. Now, there was news spreading about possibly a new camp being built, for Greeks and Romans, to live normally.

But he was still gone.

_Gone forever._

Those two thoughts ran through Percy's head as he tried to fall asleep that night.

As he tried to fall asleep every night.

He never thought he could miss his little half-cousin so much.

That's right. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, closed the Doors of Death.

Ironic, isn't it? His dad was, like, the _god _of death, for Zeus's sake. But still, Percy remembered it as if it were yesterday.

"_There it is!" Percy cried. He and Annabeth were exhausted in every way possible. Annabeth had a nasty gash across her forehead. Her Camp Half-Blood shirt was tattered and she was about to collapse. Annabeth's ankle still hasn't healed properly either. Every time it started to heal, they'd have to get up and run. _

_That's about to change though._

_Percy thought to himself. He wasn't in much better shape either. He had three deep slashes across his chest, from a Sphinx. His left wrist was swollen and bruised. He swore It was broken. They both had bruises and small cuts littering their bodies. They were thin, weak, and on the verge of insanity. Annabeth had one day declared that she has been pushed over the brink of sane, and into the dark ocean of insaneness. Percy felt the same way, but said nothing._

_The two made their way, after what had seemed like years to the Doors. When the duo reached them, they saw the worried and scared looks of their friend's faces. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Leo screamed and ran forward to hug them. Piper then followed, tears streaming down her face as she began to sob. Jason came to comfort her, letting a lone tear stream down his face._

_Hazel had never been so happy in her life._

_She started to cry, then laugh. Frank grinned and said, "I knew you'd make it, Perce. You still have to see Camp Fish-Blood." Coach Hedge had shook his head muttered something about "teenage cupcakes" and "too soft", but he was still grinning._

_Nico stood alone. When everyone backed off, he came up to Percy, and cracked a smile. _

"_You know they should have a mythomagic card for you? I'd use that one."_

"_I thought you didn't play with those anymore, Nico."_

"_Shut up."_

_Nico was still grinning, and so were the rest of them. Even Annabeth had a tired smile plastered across her face._

_Then Percy spoke._

"_Annabeth I love you. So much," He looked at the rest of seven, Nico, and Hedge._

"_You guys are the best friends I've ever had. I will miss you all but I have to do this. See you all later."_

_Then, all Hades broke loose, with yelling and shouts everywhere._

"_No Percy! I wont let you do this, not alone. And if you die, I will come to the Underworld, bring you back, kick your but AGAIN and kill you. AGAIN."_

"_Annabeth, Percy, you two are two the most important people on this quest. Let me go."_

"_Frank no. I don't belong in this time. I'm going."_

"_Hazel, you deserve a second chance. I'll tell Sammy hello though."_

"_Leo, you're my best friend. I cant let you do this."_

"_Jason, no. You and Percy are going to unite the camps. I'm just a beauty queen. I'll be fine, maybe even give the monsters a few make-up tips." _

"_None of you cupcakes are going anywhere. I am your protector, and if any of you died, I'd get fired."_

_Nico slipped by everyone, and stood inside the door and started to close them. Or, at least, he tried._

"_I need some help. All of you have important places on this quest, and closing the Doors isn't any of yours. Its mine."_

_They all went silent._

_Then, Hedge clopped forward and started to help Nico close the Doors. _

"_Goodbye."_

Percy shook his head and sat up. He had other nightmares, about other things, and sometimes other campers would complain. On the Argo 11, Annabeth would have to come in to his cabin and calm him down. He say he was fine, but Annabeth knew different. Percy almost never listened to anyone for about a month after Gaea was defeated. He would hardly eat, sleep, or talk. He walked around with glazed eyes.

Finally he snapped out of it one day.

_Percy walked along the beach, looking at the sand. The sky was grey, as were the waves. A storm was brewing. Percy sat down and sighed. He let a small tear fall, the first one since… He couldn't actually remember the last time he had let a tear fall. He always had to act strong, and be the hero._

_The tear fell, and lightly landed on the choppy grey water._

_The wind picked up, and with it came a voice._

"_Percy," it said,_

_Percy looked up. He knew had just officially lost it. _

"_No Percy, you were already insane."_

_Percy looked around, and then saw a shimmering grey form._

"_Nico!" He cried and jumped to his feet._

"_Good to see you too Perce. You need to stop blaming yourself. I made that choice. You might still have nightmares about what happened in Tartarus, but get over the whole doors thing. I just choose rebirth, so I might see you sometime." Nico said, winking at the end._

_Percy grinned. _

_"That's great Nico. You promise you'll see me, one way or the other?"_

"_Promise. See you later Percy."_

_Then he disappeared. _

_Percy smiled, the first genuine smile he had in a long time._

_Later, Annabeth asked why he was so happy. Percy just kept grinning like a dork, and replied, _

"_Just being happy, Wise Girl." _

(Line break here! Get your Line Break!)

A few years later, when Percy was twenty-seven, he proposed to Annabeth. She said yes, and Percy was the happiest man alive. They were at camp of course.

Later that day, a new camper arrived. He was eleven, and his name was Nicholas. Nicholas was a son of Hermes. When Percy met him at dinner that night, he was shocked at the resemblance of him and… Nico.

"_Promise."_

"Hi. I'm Nicholas." He said extending his hand.

"Percy."

"Have we met before Percy? You look familiar."

Percy shook his head, and noticed something sticking out of Nicholas's pocket.

"What do you have there?" Percy blurted out curiously. Nicholas grinned, and pulled it out. It was a little statue of Poseidon.

"Its Poseidon. From the Mythomagic card game. I think it's the coolest!" Nicholas exclaimed, his dark eyes filled with happiness.

"Can I see it?" Percy asked.

Nicholas nodded and handed him the statue.

Percy held it and grinned. Then he heard that voice on the wind.

"_I don't break my promises Perce. Ever."_

**So what did ya think? It only takes a few seconds to review, fav, or follow. Also I WILL update every Saturday, but I might not update EVERY Saturday because of school. **

**Pricilla out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for those review and views! And now for you guys I shall update!**

_**Shattered**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Boys**

**Piper**

Piper really didn't get boys. She stood, staring at the two of the most demigods _ever_, two of the greatest Heroes of Olympus, the almighty son of Poseidon and Zeus, fighting over comic book characters.

_Comic book characters._

"I'm telling you Jason, Batman is WAY better than Superman."

Percy stated.

"Nope. Superman can fly, and is way stronger-and cooler- than Batman."

The two boys glared at each other. The waves picked up slightly and thunder rumbled in the distance. A few moments more of glaring and silence, Annabeth came running up.

"I heard the thunder. What's going on?" She panted.

Piper turned to her.

"These two bozos are arguing over Batman and Superman."

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, muttering, "Not again."

Piper looked at her curiously, and then turned back to the boys. They were still glaring their eyes out, when Jason blinked. Percy grinned triumphantly.

"We will settle this tonight, at the camp fire, cousin." Percy said, and then began to back away mysteriously. It was pretty cool.

Then he tripped.

_(Line Break and time skip! Get em here.)_

Pipers nerves were pretty much frayed when it was finally time for the camp fire. Percy and Annabeth had disappeared, and Jason and Piper had done the same.

"Here, put this on while I put on mine."

He handed her a Superman costume, but for girls. Piper slipped it on and looked in the mirror of her cabin. Yes they'd gone to the Aphrodite cabin.

It fit fine, except for the fact that the top was pretty much a bra. Piper sighed, and slipped on the high-heel boots and mask.

"Do we have to do this?" Piper asked.

Jason looked at her completely shocked, as if _not_ dressing up was the right answer. He was decked out in a Superman costume.

He shook his head. "Let's go." Jason wrapped an arm around Piper waist and they flew to the camp fire.

"Never fear, Superman is here!" Jason cried as they landed.

"And Wonder Girl!" Piper added.

Then Percy and Annabeth stepped out of the shadows. Percy was in all out Batman costume, while Annabeth was in a Batgirl costume similar to hers. The top of Annabeth's was also pretty much a bra.

"Now a true Superhero is here. Batman to the rescue!"

The two boys glared and turned to face everyone. Jason spoke,

"If you think Superman is cooler, come sit on this side!"

"But if your not stupid, come sit on the Batman side!" Percy called.

Campers started to move and murmur. The Persephone and Demeter Cabins went to the Batman side, while the Athena and Apollo Cabins went to the Superman side.

Within minutes, each side was equal, and the only camper left was Leo.

Everyone stared at him expectantly. He looked quite nervous.

Half of the Hephaestus Cabin had gone one way, the other half the other way.

A few seconds passed.

Then Leo shouted,

"IRONMAN!"

Everyone just stared at Leo.

_Boys. _Piper thought.

**A/N: So what did ya think of that huh? Not as sad as the last one. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
